


Birthday Wishes

by Whisper132



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-24
Updated: 2006-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisper132/pseuds/Whisper132
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Kirihara's birthday fic full of sap and fluff and chocolate ganache.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Wishes

Having to go to school on your birthday sucked, even more so when you were buchou and couldn't ditch training to go on a date with your boyfriend.

Such was Kirihara Akaya's life.

Marui had texted that morning, a short but no-doubt heartfelt," Happy Birthday!" accompanied by a few X's and O's. It was enough to get Kirihara through lunchtime, but by the middle of English, for which he'd done none of his homework, he was surly and ready to snap at freshmen and give them laps. Lots of laps.

His phone vibrated in his left pocket.

_Busy after practice? -B_

Under the cover of his desk, he wrote back that he wasn't busy, even though his mother wanted to take the family to a nice dinner in celebration, and where did Bunta want to meet? The old clubhouse? The high school courts? His bedroom?

_I'll pick you up. Wait at the courts. Stay over tonight?_

Kirihara didn't get a chance to reply. Sensei was hovering over him, smacking his yardstick in his palm. "Hot date tonight?" he asked, nodding toward the phone in Kirihara's lap.

"I, uh, yeah." Kirihara grinned. Who cared if he got in trouble? He had a date and stupid Matsushita-sensei still lived with his mom and didn't have a girlfriend.

"Put the phone away." Matsushita-sensei walked back to the front of the room. The girls in class whispered amongst themselves, jealous of Kirihara's unknown girlfriend.

The remainder of the day crawled by. Kirihara sat in class, doodling Marui's name in various fonts, circling the characters with hearts or stars. He let the freshmen off easy at practice, only twenty laps, and even let the regulars leave with the rest of the team instead of keeping them for the usual half hour of extra practice. It was his birthday and he was buchou, he could do whatever he wanted.

"You're awfully soft on them," Marui said, walking up to the courts while Kirihara supervised cleanup. "I thought you said you were whipping them into shape."

"I'm being nice today," Kirihara said, wanting to look upset at the criticism but unable to keep himself from smiling. It was early in the year and Bunta was often busy with high school tennis business and unable to stop by to say hi or see the hard work Akaya was putting into his team.

"They any good? I don't recognize a lot of them." Marui visored his eyes from the sun and looked at the freshmen sweeping the court. "Wow, they're small."

"All freshmen are small, senpai." When there were people around to hear, Kirihara still addressed Bunta with respect, even if the bubble popping tensai didn't really deserve it. It was important to set a good example for the team. "The team needs work, but we'll be ready to go by the time the season starts. We'll make it four in a row, easy."

Marui popped a bubble and continued to watch the freshmen. "Good. Sanada and Yukimura are already regulars. Yanagi broke his leg trying to surf on vacation so he's out for the pre-season. Yukimura gave him hell for it." Marui looked up to the sky and sighed. "Sucks that Jackal went back to Brazil. We could've kicked ass this year. The high school doubles teams are absolute crap."

Kirihara didn't want to hear about Marui's search for a new doubles partner. It was difficult enough being on a different team, he didn't need to think about Marui and some other guy stretching and sweating and laughing together.

"Hey freshmen! Hurry it up!" Marui yelled, spooking the cleaning crew. "They're taking forever," he grumbled. "You tell your mom you're staying at my place tonight?"

"Yeah. Sorry I couldn't message you back. I was in class." Kirihara was happy standing next to Marui while the freshmen scrambled to finish their cleaning. He wondered if this was how Yukimura-buchou felt when he and Sanada used to supervise practice together.

"Figured as much." Marui set his tennis bag on the ground and started rooting through it. He pulled out a small gift bag and started to fluff the tissue paper inside it. "I got you a present." He handed it over. "It got a little crunched in my bag. Sorry."

Akaya wouldn't have cared if it was wrapped in toilet paper. It was a present from Bunta, that's what mattered. And, unlike Niou, who forgot Yagyuu's birthday, Marui kept tabs on important dates and always made sure Kirihara felt special and loved when it counted.

"What's that buchou?" One of the freshman trotted up, broom in hand.

"Go home!" Akaya growled, grabbing the broom. "All of you! Go home!"

Freshmen scattered to shove their brooms and dustpans into the shed. Kirihara snickered and followed them. "I'll open it when I'm done locking up," he told Bunta, holding the bag close with his free arm. It smelled like lime and chocolate.

Marui shrugged. "Whatever. I'll be over there." He crooked his thumb toward the spectator benches.

Kirihara locked up in record time, closing the gates to the courts, double padlocking the equipment shed, and making sure the clubhouse was tidy and all windows were closed. When he finished, he returned to Marui, who was snacking on an apple and reading a literature book. "I'm done," he said, loud enough to get Marui's attention but not so loud as to startle him. Marui-senpai lost track of the world when he was reading anything interesting. Kirihara didn’t think literature homework would be interesting, but Marui was fascinated by weird things.

"Cool. Let's go." Marui shoved the book in his bag and stood, extending a hand to Kirihara in a rare display of public affection.

Without hesitation, Akaya took the offered hand firmly in his own, loving the slick-warm feel of the sweat between their palms. "I still need to open my present," he said, raising the bag he held in his free hand.

"Do it when we get to my place." Marui ducked his face down, hiding behind his bangs. "I thought I'd make you dinner. My brothers have an awards thing for that play they wrote this summer, so my family's in Osaka for the next two days."

Had there been clouds in the sky, they would've parted, just so the sun could shine down on Kirihara and highlight the utter bliss reflected on his face. "Sure," he said, trying not to give in to the urge to skip up the street. "I can wait." Marui-senpai, being a food aficionado, could cook things with names Kirihara couldn't pronounce but always enjoyed. Marui-senpai was lazy, though, so he rarely took the time to cook for anyone if it wasn't a special occasion. The fact that his birthday was special enough for Bunta to cook had Kirihara's heart fluttering and his stomach turning flips of anxious joy.

Dinner consisted of chicken, blackened with spices, and pasta with some sort of white sauce on it. Kirihara ate three helpings and would've had more had Marui made more. "Glad you liked it," Bunta said, clearing the table. "You gonna open your present now or wait until after dessert?"

Kirihara's eyes widened and he grabbed for his spoon. "There's dessert?"

Bunta disappeared into the kitchen and returned with a cake covered in chocolate, fresh strawberries, and candied lime zest. "Made it last night. The ganache was a bitch to make so you better enjoy it."

Akaya licked his lips. "Oh, I will. How many pieces do you want, cuz I'm eating the rest."

"One piece is enough for anyone," Marui said, placing some candles into the top of the cake. "Any more than that and you'll get fat. Do you know how many calories were in that dinner you just ate?"

"Don't care." Marui made him a love cake and Kirihara was eating all of it. No one else would ever touch the glorious mound of sugar on which Bunta was lighting fifteen little flames. "Mine. All mine," he hissed, looking from the cake to Bunta. For the first time since dinner, he realized that they were alone in Bunta's house and would remain so throughout the evening. Birthdays didn't get better than this.

"Blow out the candles before the ganache melts." Marui was rolling his eyes, reading Kirihara's thoughts in his gaze, no doubt. Bunta was a master at figuring out what Kirihara was thinking.

Kirihara closed his eyes and made a wish.

_Please God let me have sex tonight, no more teasing._

He blew out the candles and Bunta smiled. "Wished for sex, huh?"

"You're not supposed to say what you wished for," Kirihara argued, his lopsided grin giving him away. "But if you want to pretend that's what I wished for, that's fine."

Bunta cut the cake, removing a piece for himself before pushing the cake plate toward Kirihara and handing him a fork. "If you overdose on sugar and pass out, you'll never get your wish."

Akaya dug the spoon into the cake and closed his eyes, drowning in the richness of the ganache and the sweet-tangy taste of strawberry and lime. If he didn't already want to marry Bunta, this cake would've done the job. "S'good," he garbled between bites.

"Thanks." Marui took his time with his piece, pausing between bites to watch Kirihara devour the remainder of the cake. "You're gonna get sick."

"Don't care. Delicious. Mine." Kirihara undid his belt and unfastened the top button on his uniform pants. He still had a quarter of the cake to go but his pants were feeling a little tight, partly from his expanding gut, but mostly from the ideas floating in his head, such as Marui baking the cake while dancing around the kitchen, hips swaying while he listened to his mp3 player. Marui danced like a nerd, but it was really cute. It would be even cuter if Marui were naked while dancing, and covered in chocolate ganache. Maybe whipped cream and a few of the candied lime chunks too.

By the time the cake was done, Akaya was sitting at the table in his boxer shorts, pants abandoned because they were too damn tight and Marui wouldn't mind anyway. Kirihara was pretty certain that, if he moved, he was going to puke.

"Gonna open that present yet?" Marui was smirking, ready with an I told you so for when Kirihara admitted that maybe he'd eaten too much.

"Sure." Akaya tried not to moan it out, but the act of talking was a little too much. As soon as he digested a bit more, he'd be fine. "Can you, uh, get it? It's over there." Kirihara waved in the general direction of his tennis bag. "I'm a little…full."

Marui hopped out of his chair and over to Kirihara's bag. He bent down to get the gift bag and Kirihara grinned and hummed in appreciation. The senior high slacks really looked nice.

"Here." Marui set the bag in front of Kirihara. "And stop staring at my ass."

"My birthday, I can stare if I want to." Kirihara licked his lips. They still tasted like chocolate. He stared at the bag, imagining what might be inside. Hopefully not a tie, like his mother got him, or racquet stringing certificates like Yukimura gave every year.

"Hurry up and open it." Marui looked away, blushing.

Kirihara tore into the tissue paper, digging until he came upon a small, square box. His stomach tumbled again. Jewelry came in boxes this size. He opened the box with shaky hands.

He dropped the box.

"I've got the receipt. I can return it." Marui picked up the box and closed it. "I thought it was kinda dumb, too, but the lady at the store said…"

Kirihara launched himself at Marui, pulling their lips together, sliding his tongue into the other boy's mouth, picking up strawberry seeds and sugar crystals that were refusing to dissolve.

Unprepared for the sudden attack, Marui fell backwards, sending them sprawling across the dining room carpet. "Shit, that hurt," he moaned. He turned away. "So you don't hate it?"

Kirihara scrambled off Marui and went in search of the dropped box. He pulled the ring, a simple silver band, from it and held it toward Bunta. "Put it on me?"

"I knew this was a stupid idea," Marui sighed, taking the ring but hesitating before he put it on Kirihara's hand. "Happy Birthday, Akaya," he said, slipping the ring on after placing a delicate kiss to Kirihara's cheek.

With that kiss, all of Kirihara's food induced sluggishness vanished. His stomach felt empty again and twisted for fulfillment. "Love you," he said. It was the first time he'd ever said it, the first time either of them had said it, but it was the only thing his mouth wanted to say right now, the only vocalization for the writhing joy and need that was spreading through him.

Marui's eyes widened and he tried to move back but Akaya's arms encircled him and pulled him close.

Kirihara kissed him to avoid the awkward silence that was bound to follow. He didn't want Bunta to feel obligated to reply, he just wanted to stay, pressed close to one another, for a few more minutes.

Bunta pulled away, though, putting a hand to Akaya's chest to keep him from advancing again. "You sure?" he asked, lifting a trembling hand to slide through Akaya's hair. "I mean, it's just a ring I bought in a store. We're not getting married or anything and if your parents find out you said something like that they're going to be upset and…"

"I meant it," Kirihara said, his own hands tracing Marui's jaw on either side, ensuring that the tensai maintained eye contact.

A smile lit up Bunta's face and he leaned in for another feather-light kiss. "Love you, too. Even if you're going to get fat from eating all that cake." Marui's fingers slid from Akaya's hair to his chest, then down to his hips. "So, what did you wish for again?"

Kirihara pulled Marui forward until they were on the ground, Marui hovering above him. "Can't tell you or it won't come true," he said, aware he was whispering even though no one was around to hear.

Marui nuzzled his ear and hummed out laughter. "Don't let them fill your head with that crap, Akaya. If you don't tell people what you wish for, they can't make it come true."

His stomach was twisting again and his hands were still shaking. Maybe it was all the sugar. Maybe it was the way Bunta's toes were sliding along the inside of his leg, tickling the hairs there. Maybe it was because he didn't have to pretend that Bunta loved him.

He wanted to tell Marui to fuck him, to screw him into the carpet until they left their silhouettes in the foundations of the house. That sounded wrong, though, too crude and not at all what he wanted the moment to be. Instead, all Kirihara could do was push his pelvis up into the space between them and whimper while staring deep into Marui's eyes.

Marui lowered his body to hover an inch above Kirihara's. "Sorry, didn't catch that."

"Bunta," Akaya moaned when he made momentary contact. "Don't be mean."

Marui slid his tongue across Akaya's lips. "You taste like cake," he said, smiling. "I really did a good job on that one."

"Please," Kirihara tried, noting that Marui lifted himself away from the thrusts now. "I want you to…" God, he couldn't say it. It sounded stupid and Marui was going to laugh.

Marui put a finger to Akaya's lips. "Shhhh. Okay." He smiled and grabbed Kirihara's hand, pulling him to his feet. "Not in the dining room, though. People eat in here."

There were stairs involved in the journey to Marui's room, and various bits of furniture serving as obstacles. Akaya barely noticed them, his attention shifting between the warm feel of Marui's hand over his and the fullness in his stomach that kept pressing downward, making him queasy.

"You okay? We don't have to." Marui stopped them outside the door to his room and pulled Akaya into a loose hug. "If you puke on my bed I'll have to kill you."

"I won't puke," Kirihara protested, sliding his hands down to rest along Marui's lower back. "Promise." He leaned forward, gnawing on Marui's tie. "Why are you still dressed?"

Marui tugged them both into the room and deposited Kirihara on an already unrolled futon. "Stay there a sec," he said, moving toward the door.

Kirihara was reoriented enough to call, "Come back naked!" before the door closed. While Bunta was gone, Kirihara examined the silver ring on his finger. It looked expensive. Bunta probably saved up for a while to get it. It was good to know he was worth saving up for.

He rolled onto his back and held his hand in the air. The ring looked really nice on his hand, his left hand so he could wear it and still play tennis. "Never gonna take you off," he told the ring, bringing it to his lips.

"It's not edible, you know."

Kirihara pulled his hand away. "Didn’t hear you come back." He frowned at Marui's boxer shorts, the only clothing on the tensai. "That's not naked."

Marui plopped onto the bed and rolled over Akaya, sliding a leg between Kirihara's own. "Speak for yourself." Bunta made quick work of Akaya's tie but had some trouble with a few buttons on Kirihara's shirt where the holes were a little too small.

Akaya assisted by ripping the buttons off. He had an emergency sewing kit in his bag and could fix the shirt later. "Bunta," he groaned, squirming until he could feel Marui's arousal next to his through the fabric of their underwear.

"Don't be in such a hurry," Bunta whispered, nipping at Kirihara's neck. "We've got time."

Kirihara did not have time. He was going to explode in a burst of oversensitive nerves and make a mess of Marui's bed. "Please," he groaned around an exhalation. Marui's hands were sliding up his sides, almost tickling but not quite. His hips moved up again, searching desperately. They didn't have to go far.

In his dizziness and elation, Kirihara was unable to make out specific touches. He knew they were kissing because he could taste the cake from earlier, and he knew he was lying on his back because Marui's weight was pressing down on his erection. Each time Bunta moved, his body slid along Akaya's, sending sparks up his spine. His legs were sometimes in the air, but mostly wrapped around Bunta, hugging him closer, pulling them deeper and deeper into one another.

He screamed occasionally, initially from pain, then because Bunta's teeth were scraping down his chest and the pain was gone, replaced by fireworks in his stomach and deep in his slick and heavy groin. He screamed Bunta's name, a few explicatives, a few pleas of God Please Harder Please, and finally, when he couldn't take any more and thought he was going to vomit, explode, or some medley of the two, he surged forward and claimed Bunta's lips, whispering I Love You over and over as he convulsed and, ultimately, collapsed on the futon, spent and exhausted.

The first thing Kirihara noticed when he woke up was the disgusting mess caked to his thighs. He felt gross, sticky and crusty.

The second thing he noticed was an equally sticky and crusty Marui sprawled across his stomach, his leg hooked over one of Kirihara's. Akaya moved to pull the blanket over them, then reevaluated his decision when a shooting pain ripped from his ass to his shoulder blades, the final reminder of his best birthday ever.


End file.
